The Saiyan Prince of Perim
by thorison1080
Summary: Instead of dying in his fight with Majin Buu, Vegeta is instead sent to Perim, Small Spiderman crossover
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I would sincerely like** **SaurusRock625 for allowing me to adopt this story from him :) unlike my other stories so far this isn't as big as a crossover. Oh and in the third or second chapter Vegeta will get Carnage, and as all my other stories Vegeta will get a harem but I have no Idea who to put in the harem except Takinom I would appreciate suggestion. Just so you know when Vegeta get's Carnage I will add several changes to him okay. Okay I want thank SaurusRock625 again because he is the one who made this first chapter. Thank you for taking your time to read this :)**

" _Where am I? I died... didn't I?"_

These were the thoughts of a certain saiyan prince who had been transported to a strange world that was completely unknown to him. He was expecting to die and be sent to hell for all his wrongdoings even if he sacrificed himself to save earth.

This Saiyan is known as Vegeta, and wherever he was , it definitely wasn't Otherworld Or Hell, but it looked like it should be Hell, but it was definitely something else entirely. There was no real light in the area, as it seemed to be plagued by perpetual darkness. But his big question was... where IS here.

Vegeta took a step forward, and felt something move in his undersuit pocket. He reached into it, and pulled out a strange looking device. It was rectangular in shape with a black screen on the front, and a small control pad under the screen. It was red in color, and had a strange logo at the top. He didn't know what it was, but he could tell that it was definitely wasn't something that his wife , Bulma, would invent.

"What is this thing?" Vegeta asked himself. "And what does this button do?"

Pressing the aforementioned button by accident, the item shot out a few beams of blue light a the area, startling Vegeta. The light beams continued to dart all over the area he was in, until they disappeared. And on the screen of this odd device was something that looked to be an overview of the area he was in.

"Underworld City? That sounds like a name for an area in a children's trading card game." Vegeta said to himself . "I'll have to look into this later. For now, I'd better focus on finding a way out of this place."

He pocketed the "Scanner", and started walking around to try and find someone to help him, as much as it hurted his pride as a warrior to ask for help. As Vegeta walked through Underworld City, he couldn't help but that this so-called "city" seemed to be nothing more than a ghost town. Not a soul to be found.

But that's when he sensed a huge cluster of power level's. And they were all gathered in a certain area where two of these power levels seemed to be fighting.

"Huh at least the inhabitant's of this world seem to know how to fight. Maybe I'll finally get a challenge other than Kakarot, for once." Vegeta said to himself.

Using his Ki, Vegeta flew off in the direction of the energy signatures, knowing full well that this may be the start of a new life. But he still had a few questions regarding his current situation.

Where is he? Why was he here? And how did he even get to wherever he is in the first place? Vegeta needed a fight, and a drink. One of them, and he knew he'd at least find one of them, and find it he did.

He soon arrived at what appeared to be a coliseum of some kind. And inside were two creatures that were definitely fighting against each other. But what astounded the Saiyan Prince were that these creatures were actually using based on elemental powers! Fire… Earth… Water… and Air!

Vegeta smirked to himself. He knew that this was definitely going to be a challenge. It was time to make a grand entrance!

 **Okay I know I going to put Takinom in the harem but I don't know who else. I was thinking of an OC that was Chaor's daughter, what do you think. I would really appreciate suggestions for Vegeta's harem. Thank you again for reading :)**


	2. Ch 2 the bonding

**Sorry if I made you wait so long I am very very sorry :( I just was working on a book I am planning to publish in the future. Plus please review it motivates me greatly and gives me inspiration. And thank you for bringing me new inspiration** **Megadragonmon for giving me new inspiration** **and to thank you I will do all in my power to try to create a scenario where Bulma ends up in the world of chaotic, and more importantly in Vegeta's harem .Thank you again for reading this :)**

Vegeta prepared to dive into the stadium than he felt a very high power level pulling at the back of his it was dropping at a very rapid pace. He looked at the direction the power level was coming from and then back at the arena, then he just shrugged his shoulders he would come back when he sated his curiosity. Vegeta flew in the general direction of the power level.

after a couple of minutes, he came to a barren wasteland and landed on the ground. The Saiyan prince looked at the ground and raised an eyebrow, it seemed the power level was coming from underground. Vegeta shot a weak ki blast at the ground creating a small crater. Inside Vegeta saw something black and shiny poking out the ground. Vegeta walked to it and picked it up, revealing it was a black rectangular box slightly bigger than his fist. Vegeta pulled at the lid of the box ripping the lid off and one try. Vegeta peered into the box, only to be rewarded with something red and black covering his face and causing him to blackout.

 **(Vegeta's mindscape)**

When Vegeta woke up he was in a void of darkness. He got up and looked around trying to figure out where the Tartarus he was now, then he spotted a blob of red goo with what appeared to be black veins running through it,

It then formed into a being that was completely red and had black veins running through it's body. it appeared to be a male. It was completely naked but it had no reproductive organs. It was fairly muscular but very lean. It was bald. It had white flame patterned eyes. It had a wide insane smile full of needle-like teeth. **(AKA Carnage from the comics)**

Vegeta got into a fighting stance preparing for the worst. "Wait! I don't want to fight!" It cried. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this. "I am A symbiote, my kind needs a host to survive, plus I know of your hunger for power I can make you stronger than you are now if you allow me to bond with you, All I get out of it is surviving" Carnage explained carnage.

Vegeta thought for a moment, it would hurt his pride but could his pride be more scarred than it already was? How did he know this thing was as strong as it claimed to be? Then Vegeta gained a smirk "I'll make a deal with you if you beat me in battle" said Vegeta.

Carnage's smile somehow seemed to get even wider, "I hoped you would say something along those lines, but I have one question" Said Carnage elongating his claws.

"What?" asked Vegeta smirking.

"What color do you bleed?" Said Carnage then he turned into five long strands of biomass, that flew at Vegeta with the intent of gutting the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta shot kai blast at the strands, destroying three of them, while two remained speeding towards Vegeta, Vegeta braced himself for impact, only for when they were about to it him, they went straight up above his head and converged back into Carnage, who laughed insanely as he fell towards Vegeta. Vegeta Flew backward a good distance, As Carnage crashed into where Vegeta was standing before, giant red and black spikes burst through the ground around Carnage.

Before Vegeta could react, Carnage flew at Vegeta both of his arms formed into axes, and Carnage seemed to be getting more insane by the minute. Carnage swung his left ax arm at Vegeta, but Vegeta caught the hand by the wrist, Vegeta then tried to punch the insane symbiote, Only for the said Symbiote to catch the fist and his

Insane smile becoming a little smug.

Vegeta began trying to overpower each other, then jumped away from each other, and reappearing in places locked in battle . Vegeta quickly flew into the air and fired a powerful ki blast a the symbiote directly hitting it's mark. Vegeta laughed in victory as he saw the explosion.

"That's not a laugh," Said an Insane voice behind Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes widened before he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Vegeta looked down to see a red clawed hand sticking out of his gut, Vegeta turned his head to see Carnage flying behind him. "This is a laugh," said Carnage as he took his claw out of Vegeta's gut, letting the Saiyan prince fall down to the ground, "HAHAHAHHA!" laughed Carnage, as Vegeta Hit the ground.

Carnage landed in front of the defeated Saiyan prince and reached a hand out to him, "Now I could just take control of your body here and now but that would make me no better than my previous host Kassidy, so will you allow me to bond with you now?" asked Carnage.

Vegeta smiled and coughed up blood, "I think you and I will get along finely," said Vegeta and shook the symbiotes hand. Carnage smiled even wider and turned once again into a pile of goop and flowed into Vegeta body. Almost instantly Vegeta's body healed, but there were some changes.

Vegeta grew about three or four feet. His hair changed(his hair now looks like it does in his super Saiyan 4 form). His fingernails became sharp and now appeared that they were dyed black. He became leaner and more muscular. He grew fangs and his eyes became red.

 **(Physical world)**

Vegeta woke and rubbed his head as he stood up. He began to admire his new changes but then grabbed his head in pain suddenly as all of the symbiotes memories influx into his head. When the Vegeta smiled as he willed the symbiote to form into some new armor. This armor was similar to his original armor except where the brown was now red and where the blue was now black,he now had a black cape and black gloves and each end of the finger appeared the be pointed, and a pair black then felt something wrap itself around his waist Vegeta looked and smiled to see his tail back .Vegeta smiled ferally and shot off to the stadium to meet his new adoring public and finally find out where he was, and maybe get a decent fight.

 **Okay, I am sure your wondering how in Tartarus Carnage was able to beat Vegeta okay here are three reasons (1) Carnage had access to all of Vegeta's energy. (2) Carnage is very unpredictable. (3) He's Carnage.**

 **I am sorry I didn't the stadium, but I really want to get to updating "Seth the shadow king" In the next chapter you'll see Vegeta go into the stadium and win the heart of Chaor's Daughter through bloody battle. Okay thank you again for putting up with my slowness, and reading this story :)**


	3. Ch 3 Grand entrance

**Okay Another update, I am sorry for making you wait :(** **. Okay now here's the current harem (Vegeta x Takinom x Skithia x** **Kamangareth x** **Séraphin aka Chaor's daughter x Bulma) Okay once again I would like to thank you for taking your time to read this :)**

 **(Underworld Arena)**

The spectators cheered as the two challengers entered the Arena, on opposite sides of the arena stood the champion of Chaor, Takinom and on the other stood the Champion of Von Bloot, Skithia. Today was a holiday of the underworld where it's warrior are randomly selected and are faced against each other but Skithia had used some of her "advantages" of being a female on the game master even though it sickened her, to make sure she would face Takinom because she had a plan. She would poison Takinom using a poison that would make it look like the result was natural which was triggered by the stress of battle but the poisons chemical composition only held for so long and about fifteen seconds after the battle starts it would change into a non-deadly useless chemical which nie undetectable and thus making it for her to be blamed very hard and with the pretenders ( aka Chaor ) pawn out of the way the true king of the underworld, Von Bloot will finally rise to power!

Then Agitos and the game master who happened to be Jiggorex walked into the middle of the arena. The later having a stupid smile plastered on his face. Skithia nearly grimaced seeing the smile Jiggorex wore knowing he was thinking about the pleaser she had given him when she "persuaded" him to have her face Takinom, it made her want to hang her head in shame.

Agitos held his hands in the air asking for the everyone's attention, once everyone was somewhat quieter, he began to speak. "In this fight two of Perims strongest female warriors! Skithia Mage-Mist **(Yes I made up the last name for Skithia)** , a warrior of the noble Von Bloot!" Agitos announced as stretched his arm towards Skithia, Many onlookers cheered most of them being Bloot's followers. Agitos put his hands up asking for the audience to be silent. "And on this side, we have a champion of the Royal line, Takinom Claw! **(Yes made up the last name for Takinom too)** " announced Agitos and like he did for Skithia stretched his arm in her direction. Even more, onlookers cheered, due to there being more Chaor loyalist. Agitos put his hands up to quiet the crowd once again. " Contestants ready!" Called Agitos as a circular metal platform big enough to fit both he and Jiggorex appeared under their feet and rose into the sky at a safe distance so they could make sure the contestants did not cheat, visibly anyway. Takinom got into a slight crouch, flared her wings, and set her claws on fire. Skithia Drawed her poisoned blade which looked like a sharp fencing sword made from dark metal, and let it hang at her side confident in her skills. Heck, she didn't event have to do much just cutting Takinom's side will do.

"Now...Begin!" Called out Agitos. Takinom and Skithia ran/flew at each other. Once they were in striking distance, Skithia smiled and prepared to strike her opponent her with the poisoned blade.

Suddenly a ball of black and red energy plummeted straight between Smith is and Takinom causing shockwaves throughout the arena sending Takinom and Skithia is crashing into opposite sides of the arena, also creating a large dust cloud. The shockwaves also sent the flying metal platform to go off balance and send Jiggorex off the edge on for Agitos to pull up the large underworlder with a suspicious amount of ease.

Skithia shakes her head as she stood up and shook as she looked at the dust cloud wondering what in Tartarus that was. The whole arena was shocked when the dust cleared revealing Vegeta in his armor standing with his eyes closed and arms crossed with tail securely wrapped around his waist, in all his glory.

Skithia was not as shocked as she was angry by this interruption. Her window of time was gone, the poison was now useless. And it was all thanks to that stupidity chaotic player standing in the middle of the arena. Skithia grabbed her blade and gripped it tightly anger surging through her being. Skithia lunged towards Vegeta intending to stab him through the heart.

Unfortunately, Skithia did not notice Vegeta's tail unwrap and extend towards her, wrapping around like a cocoon only leaving her head visible, and turned her upside down. And brought her face to face with Vegeta.

Vegeta opened his now red eyes and smile somewhat really showing off his fangs. This did not help with the major headache Skithia currently had, "since when do humans have tails!" thought Skithia confused out of her mind.

"Well aren't you beautiful" Complemented Vegeta as he looked at her. Causing purple to on Skithia's cheeks, signifying she was blushing.

Well, you aren't that bad mate material either" thought Skithia as she looked at Vegeta, then she shook her head trying to get rid of the betraying thought. She then growled at Vegeta. "Let go of me you underdeveloped primate freak!" exclaimed Skithia.

Vegeta growled, and Carnage laughing in his head did not help either, Vegas tail extends some feet into the air and slammed down into grown taking Skithia with. Effectively knocking the air out of the female underworlder, leaving a few bruises, and a broken rib or two. Vegeta raised his left arm into the air as black and red Kai in the shape a claw surrounded it until you could barely see the arm behind the energy, Vegeta then pulled back his arm ready to plunge it into the female underworlder heart.

 **Yea Carnage increased Vegeta's control over kai. Now he can control it like bending or using a symbiote. Thank you for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
